


Bintang Malam

by daikirai



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>*Fic geje, saking betenya ga ada kerjaan. Ditulis berdasarkan haiku dari Google-sama. Niatnya buat challenge, tapi nggak jadi. Enjoy!*</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Bintang Malam

**Author's Note:**

> ***Fic geje, saking betenya ga ada kerjaan. Ditulis berdasarkan haiku dari Google-sama. Niatnya buat challenge, tapi nggak jadi. Enjoy!***

_"saat ku pulang,  
kusentuh dingin tanganmu,  
dan bintang malam"_

Ini adalah bulan ketiga Misaki menjalani privatnya dengan Usagi-san. Meskipun akhirnya ia terbiasa dengan cara mengajarnya yang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi akhirnya ia mencapai titik dimana kesabarannya sudah nyaris hilang.

"Aku takkan datang ke kelasmu besok!" teriak Misaki, saat Usagi-san mencoba menghubunginya. Baginya, dibandingkan dengan Takahiro adalah hal terburuk yang ia benci. Ya, saat Usagi-san mengajar, ia kadang membandingkan Misaki dengan Takahiro secara tidak sadar.

"Anak bodoh! Aku tak percaya Takahiro punya adik sepertimu!"

"Takahiro kan bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan soal ini, 'masa kau tak bisa?"

Misaki sudah kebal akan kata-kata ini. Ia tak berani mengatakannya pada Takahiro, karena ia tahu Takahiro pasti akan mencoba memberitahukannya pada Usagi-san, yang artinya persahabatan mereka terancam. Misaki benci merepotkan orang lain, pun benci memberitahu perasaannya agar orang lain mengerti. Meskipun ia harus menelan pil pahit karenanya.

Takahiro tak pernah tahu bahwa Misaki sering membolos dari kelas Usagi-san. Usagi-san tidak pernah memberitahunya soal ini. Yang ia tahu adalah, Misaki berangkat dari rumah susun mereka untuk belajar pada Usagi-san, dan pulang pada malam hari.

Saat itu musim dingin. Cuaca sangat tidak mendukung untuk bepergian, namun Misaki masih berangkat, meskipun ia tak tahu akan kemana untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk naik kereta berkeliling Tokyo.

Pukul 9 malam, ponselnya bordering. "Waktunya pulang" Misaki berbisik dalam hati.

Saat ia tiba di stasiun terakhir, tiba-tiba ia melihat Usagi-san.

"U-Usagi-san?"

"Takahiro menelponku. Ia bertanya mengapa kau belum pulang?"

Misaki terdiam, kemudian berbisik. "Niichan pasti marah besar jika ia tahu aku membolos"

Usagi-san kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tak bilang kau sering kabur dari kelasku. Aku minta maaf"

Sekali lagi Misaki terdiam dalam kebingungannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kukira, membandingkanmu dengan Takahiro akan menambah semangatmu, namun ternyata aku salah"

"Tak apa, Usagi-san. Aku tak…"

"Tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah. Aku mengacaukan perasaanmu di saat seperti ini. Mestinya sekarang kau berpikir tentang kelulusanmu" Usagi-san tersenyum, menenangkan Misaki, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Jantung Misaki berdebar kencang, mukanya sedikit memerah. "Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini? Dia itu cowok!"

Tak lama kemudian, Usagi-san mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan. "Pakai ini. Nanti tanganmu membeku"

"Eh?"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Usagi-san. Usagi-san kemudian menarik tangan Misaki, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"H-hey, apa yang kau…"

"Ini sudah malam. Akan kuantar kau ke rumah. Aku khawatir kau akan kabur lagi"

Wajah Misaki semakin memerah. "L… Lepaskan! Kita ini kan sama-sama pria!"

Usagi-san tak bergeming, dan semakin mempererat pegangannya. Misaki tak berkutik dan mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berkata-kata. Misaki, yang masih merasa kebingungan dan malu, menatap langit. Malam ini bersalju, namun masih ada bintang.

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Niichan betah bersahabat dengan Usagi-san, dan mengapa Usagi-san dapat menahan cinta untuk Niichan selama bertahun-tahun" bisiknya dalam hati, sambil menerawang.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Misaki membuka suaranya. "U-sagi-san… Maaf, aku sering membolos. Aku berjanji akan lebih rajin"

"Kau harus! Mitsuhashi bukanlah target yang mudah, setidaknya untuk levelmu. Berusahalah lebih keras"

Misaki mengangguk. Mukanya kini merah. "Terima kasih"

Mereka berjalan dari stasiun ke rumah susun, karena tidak ada lagi bis. "Aku baru tahu suasana kota di malam hari" ujar Usagi-san.

"Kau harus lebih sering keluar kondo, Usagi-san"

Usagi-san menunjuk anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola salju. "Sedang apa mereka?" tanyanya.

"Mereka bermain bola salju, Usagi-san" jawab Misaki. Matanya melihat sekeliling.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan itu"

Misaki terbelalak. "Sungguh?". Dan ia semakin terkejut ketika Usagi-san mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kapan-kapan akan kuajak kau bermain salju. Eh, tapi, kau kan sudah berumur 20an. Terlihat tak pantas"

Usagi-san kembali mengelus kepala Misaki. "Kurang ajar"

"Nah, Usagi-san, memangnya tadi kau dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di stasiun itu" tanya Misaki, untuk menjawab kebingungannya.

Usagi-san tersenyum. "Aku baru saja mengunjungi toko buku bekas di distrik tetangga"

"Tapi kan, kereta dari distrik itu tidak ada yang berhenti di stasiun tempat kita bertemu tadi…"

"Aku pergi ke toko buku satunya. Memang kau pikir aku mau sengaja menjemputmu?" canda Usagi-san.

"Entah pengetahuanku tentang Tokyo yang terbatas, atau hanya ilusi saja, tapi kurasa hanya ada satu toko buku bekas di distrik tetangga. Apakah… Usagi-san sengaja menjemputku tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya?". Memikirkan hal itu, wajah Misaki memerah lagi.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai" Usagi-san menunjuk rumah susun Misaki. "Takahiro pasti sudah di dalam"

"Ah, Usagi-san…." Misaki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tercekat di tenggorokannya"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak"

Setelah Usagi-san melepaskan tangannya, Misaki masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Takahiro, Misaki akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya, dan menyesali ketakutannya mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih, Usagi-san…"


End file.
